ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:1 - Evening - Thea
Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Saturday at 3:52 PM Lindsay is unpacking. She has an assortment of journals and books on witchcraft and herbology. "So, this is the mysterious roommate of mine~?" She smiles at the new person. Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 4:07 PM Thea comes into the room, carrying a travel suitcase. She's quite noticeable, having soft bark for skin, and completely black eyes. Her hair is currently composed of fragrant lavander flower strands. Although she's a plant, she looks human in shape, including having what appears to be breasts. She's wearing tight jeans and a spaghetti top. "Hi, I'm Thea." She says. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Saturday at 4:17 PM "Thea... I have to say I like how you look..." Lindsay stands and walks over, walking around Thea. "Is this your ability, maybe? Are you a wiccan?" Her tone is amused curiosity. Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 4:18 PM "No, my dad was just a tree lover." Thea jokes. "What about me make you think I am?"(edited) Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Saturday at 4:21 PM "Oh, you just seem to be very~ in touch with nature." She giggles. "Not that I dislike that at all~...." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 4:23 PM Thea passes a hand through her hair which turns to cherry blossom. "You could say that." She brings her suitcase to the empty bed. "If you ask, I presume you're into that stuff?" Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Saturday at 4:28 PM Lindsay shrugs, exaggerating the motion. "I've been found out." She flashes a grin and sits down to keep unpacking. "But yeah, I like plants. Especially the ones with ... interesting effects." She giggles. Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 4:30 PM Thea gives her a look. "You mean weed, don't you?" Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Saturday at 4:32 PM Lindsay raises an eyebrow. "I mean, I've done that before, but that's not exactly what I mean..." She smiles mischievously. Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 4:38 PM "You have no idea how often I get asked that." Thea says. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Saturday at 4:42 PM Lindsay sighs. "Some people have no tact out there. But I do have to ask... What kind of plants can you make on yourself? I love the whole cherry blossom thing you got going on, but it's way too colorful for me." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 4:45 PM "Anything I want. I can cover myself with spine, poison ivy. I don't really need to be specific, I can just do what I want so long as it's plant related." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Saturday at 4:46 PM "Interesting...." Lindsay looks over, her mind working over everything she could get ahold of... "Does it hurt if someone plucks a flower from you, though?" She is a bit conflicted. "I wouldn't want to harm my gorgeous roommate, after all." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 4:48 PM "I can split it," Thea sighs. "But you put a pound off me and I lose it for good until I synthesize it back, it's like if I took a bite of your arm." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Saturday at 4:52 PM Lindsay thinks. "Well, that's good to know. I only need a little bit to make what I want anyway. Would you be so kind as to help a poor little girl from time to time?" Lindsay puts on an 'innocent little girl' face. Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 4:52 PM "Five minutes after meeting me and you're already asking stuff fro me?" Thea sighs.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Saturday at 4:53 PM Lindsay chuckles. "Well, how about we get to know each other first. You're Thea, the girl with the very amazing power, and I'm Lindsay, the witch." She stands and curtsies. "Let's get along, alright?" She winks. Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 4:57 PM "Right." Thea sets down her stuff and takes out a shord machette-like blade. "If you don't mind, I'll find myself a tree to snack on." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Saturday at 5:02 PM Lindsay waves. "By all means. Don't mind little ol me. I'll just be making a few things..." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 5:38 PM Thea leaves. (She'd probably hang out with the downstairs folks) Category:Roleplay Category:Thea Winter Roleplay Category:Lindsay Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay